Harry's Choice
by Daydreamer39
Summary: REDONE! Life or Death...Harry has a decision to make. HG One Shot! RR please.


Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first HP fic, so be easy. ;) Also, I'm looking for a beta...anyone interested?

Slowly gain conciousness, Harry realized that he did not know where he was. The area around him was oddly plain, with no real features, except for a dark glowing line, which seemed to be in the center of the space. He could feel that he was lying on the line, though it felt like he was on air, about to fall at any given second.

Harry rose from his lying position, and the slight pain in his head that he had felt before grew stronger. Though, apart from that throbbing pain, everything else seemed fine; peaceful, almost. He wanted to lie back down and rest, but his curiousity got the best of him, and he tried to sit up again, going slower this time.

He studied his surroundings carefully, looking around. It doesn't look like anyone else is here, he thought. Besides, where IS here?

As if reading his mind, ghost like images of people began to apear before him. Three on one side of the line, and three on the other side. Harry reconized this people immediately. On his left stood his parents, Lily and James, and Sirius, his godfather. The two men looked slightly sad, but Lily had a knowing smile playing at her lips.

On his right, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were staring at him, looking as though the wind could blow them away at any second. Their faces were expressionless, their eyes wispful orbs of themselves.

Almost unwillingly, Harry crossed over the dark line, and began walking towards his parent and Sirius. It has been so long...

He stopped only when he heard a slight swift sound from behind him. Harry turned slowly, not wanting to take his eyes of his parents, but needed to see what happened. What was happening to Hermione, though, pushed the thoughts of his parents out of his mind. Hermione, it seemed, was dissapearing into thin air. Her body was fading quickly, and before the sight even fully registed in Harry's mind, she was gone.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked, "where did she go?"

But Ron did not answer...it seemed as though he couldn't talk at all. Harry, not quite thinking clearly, ran towards him, wanting answers about Hermione. What could have happened?

Before he could think of anything else, he heard the dreaded sound again, and this time, he did have to look to see what had happened. Harry was almost certain it was Sirius, and he was gone. Again.

Harry did not know what to do. He stayed in the center of the area, not wanting anyone else to leave, yet not wanting to see the look on any of their faces anymore. Especially his parents, who were now both looking at hime with a slight sense of longing. He just stood, torn between wanting two different things.

He longed to see his parents again. Harry was reminded of all the times at the Dursleys, when he would sit in his damp cupboard, and imagine his parents. He started walking towards the left, and hoped that his friends would realize his pain, and forgive him.

Harry tried to ignore the pain in his heart when he heard the noise, sounding vaugely like wind, again, though he couldnt.

He wondered as he stopped infront of his parents, whether it had been Ron or Ginny that had vanished.

His answer to that question came just as his was about to take the final step into his parents arms. His vision blurred slightly, and he felt dizzy. He stayed standing still, and a fuzzy image came into his head. Ginny, still looking like a ghost, filled his mind. That image quickly changed into a picture of a younger Ginny, laughing at something Harry did not know of. Images swam through Harry's mind, creating some sort of a slideshow. The last picture was one of a younger looking Ginny, waving, and speaking to him for the first time.

"Good luck!" She said quietly.

Harry stood frozen. Could he stand not being with Ginny, the love of his life? Sure, he would be able to see her again, but would that be too long of a wait? Yes, that would be a long time to wait, and Harry was sure he needed to see her again before that.

Of course, he wanted to see his parents and Sirius again, but he had waited this long, hadn't he? Besides, he knew there would be a time for that, and that time was later. Right now, he needed to live his life, with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione with him.

He turned around and starting walking back towards Ginny, who now had a trace of a small smile on her ghostly face. With one last looked towards his parents, he wave sadly good bye. Until later, he thought.

Slowly, Ginny held out her pale wispy hand, and Harry took it, ready to go on with his life.


End file.
